


Burden of Proof

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [10]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doesn't need evidence for this ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for archiving purposes. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Substantiate

He cared about Connie. He admired her. Yes, Mike admired her. He admired her dedication to the job, her determination to find the truth. But, up until this moment, he could not figure out the best way to describe what he felt.

An outsider would say it was probably the first stirrings of love. But, seeing as how he dealt with timelines, and facts, Mike was tempted to say: “Prove it. Give me the evidence. Provide your argument.” 

But In reality, Mike did not need evidence. For, as he looked down at her pink tinged cheeks, he knew he loved her.


End file.
